thomas_und_seine_freundefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Staffel 23
Die dreiundzwanzigste Staffel der TV-Serie wird seit Mai 2019 ausgestrahlt. Produktion Mattel verkündigte stolz eine neue Staffel und mehrere Specials von Thomas & seine Freunde für 2019. Die Produktion hat begonnen und die dreiundzwanzigste Staffel wird aus 20 elf-Minütigen Episoden und drei 22-minütigen Specials bestehen, die dem erst kürzlich geändetem Konzept der Serie folgen werden. Episoden # Straße frei für die Busse (Free the Roads) # Die Widerspenstigen Waggons (Chucklesome Trucks) # Ein Herz aus Gold (Heart of Gold) # Percy in Panik (Panicky Percy) # Krone gesucht (Crowning Around) # Gordons Lachanfall (Gordon Gets the Giggles) # Die andere große Lok (The Other Big Engine) # Karneval in Rio (Batucada) # Auf Diesel ist Verlass (Diesel Do Right) # Jeder macht mal Fehler (Thomas Makes a Mistake) # Freunde und Gewinner (Grudge Match) # Diesel wünscht sich was (Diesel Glows Away) # Keine gute Entscheidung (Laid Back Shane) # Thomas vermisst seinen Freund (Wish You Were Here) # Auf der Suche nach dem Abenteuer (Rangers of the Rails) # Aller Anfang ist schwer (First Day on Sodor!) # Lorenzos Solo (Lorenzo's Solo) # Monty in der Klemme (Deep Trouble) # Zu laut, Thomas! (Too Loud, Thomas!) # Teamwork auf der Baustelle (Out of Site) * Steam Team to the Rescue! (Dampfteam zur Rettung!) * All Tracks Lead to Rome (Alle Spuren führen nach Rom) * Mines of Mystery (Minen des Geheimnisses) Charaktere * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Der Fliegende Schotte * Emily * Rosie * Glynn * Ashima * Rajiv * Raul * Shane * Yong Bao * Gina * Nia * Rebecca * Diesel * Shankar * Noor Jehan * Millie * Annie und Clarabel * Henrietta * Aubrey und Aiden * Bertie * Pfau * Jack * Alfie * Oliver (Bagger) * Max und Monty * Kevin * Ace * Cassia * Emerson * Sir Topham Hatt * Sir Robert Norramby * Charubala * Duncans Fahrgast * Alberts Frau * Butch (Archivmaterial) * Samson (Archivmaterial) * Duncan (Archivmaterial) * Luke (Archivmaterial) * Terence (Archivmaterial) * Bauer Finney (Archivmaterial) * Ryan (Nebenrolle) * Winston (Nebenrolle) * Phillip (Nebenrolle) * Judy und Jerome (Nebenrolle) * Cranky (Nebenrolle) * Carly (Nebenrolle) * Big Mickey (Nebenrolle) * Rusty (Nebenrolle im Archivmaterial) * Axel (Nebenrolle im Archivmaterial) * Carlos (Nebenrolle im Archivmaterial) * Frieda (Nebenrolle im Archivmaterial) * Ivan (Nebenrolle im Archivmaterial) * Die Wettbewerbs-Diesel (Nebenrolle im Archivmaterial) * Stephen (Erwähnt) * Könog Godred (Erwähnt) Duck, Belle, Victor, Tamika, Hong-Mei, An An, Yin-Long, Lei und Isla könnten ebenfalls auftreten. Neue Charaktere * Lorenzo * Beppe * Stefano * Darcy * Gustavo * Gabriela * Bagger Nr. 33 * Bulldozer Nr. 34 Stimmen England und Australien * John Hasler als Thomas * Keith Wickham als Edward, Henry, Gordon, Glynn, Bertie, Sir Topham Hatt und Duncans Fahrgast * Nigel Pilkington als Percy * Rob Rackstraw als James und Toby * Teresa Gallagher als Emily, Annie und Clarabel * Yvonne Grundy als Nia * Rachael Miller als Rebecca * Kerry Shale als Diesel * Nicola Stapleton als Rosie * Tim Whitnall als Max * Rasmus Hardiker als Monty * Mike Grady als Sir Robert Norramby * Miranda Raison als Millie * Tina Desai als Ashima * Nikhil Parmar als Rajiv * Federico Trujillo as Raul * Dan Li als Yong Bao * Shane Jacobson als Shane * Maggie Ollerenshaw als Henrietta * Genevieve McCarthy als Aubrey * Tim Bain als Aiden * Colin McFarlane als Pfau * Peter Andre als Ace * Monica Lopera als Gabriela * Francisco Labbe als Gustavo * Laura Cucurullo als Cassia * Christopher Ragland als einige Güterwagen Amerika * Joseph May als Thomas * William Hope als Edward und Toby * Kerry Shale als Henry, Gordon, Diesel und Max * Rob Rackstraw als James und Monty * Christopher Ragland als Percy und einige Güterwagen * Jules de Jongh als Emily * Yvonne Grundy als Nia * Rachael Miller als Rebecca * Nicola Stapleton als Rosie * Mike Grady als Sir Robert Norramby * Miranda Raison als Millie * Tina Desai als Ashima * Nikhil Parmar als Rajiv * Federico Trujillo als Raul * Dan Li als Yong Bao * Shane Jacobson als Shane * Teresa Gallagher als Annie und Clarabel * Maggie Ollerenshaw als Henrietta * Genevieve McCarthy als Aubrey * Tim Bain als Aiden * Colin McFarlane als Pfau * Peter Andre als Ace * Keith Wickham als Bertie und Sir Topham Hatt * Monica Lopera als Gabriela * Francisco Labbe als Gustavo * Laura Cucurullo als Cassia Trivia * Dies wird die letzte Staffel sein, an der Andrew Brenner beteiligt war. * Für diese Staffel wurden die Modelle von einigen Charakteren wie Thomas, Gordon, James, Percy, Emily, Bertie und Pfau überholt und mit viel mehr Details ausgestattet. Quellen * https://twitter.com/FlattenedFunnel/status/903243950412013568 * http://kidscreen.com/2018/05/30/mattel-orders-more-thomas-friends/ * https://ttte.fandom.com/wiki/Season_23 en:Series 23 es:Temporada 23 pl:Seria 23 ru:Сезон 23 Kategorie:TV-Serie